Stray
by Snowy Lutia
Summary: Next record: feud between the biggest mafias of the time, Noah family and BlackOrder family. Deceptions and lies ahead, the Bookman does not choose sides. Slight AU. Tyki/Lavi, side Kanda/Lavi and Cross/Tyki.
1. Strange attraction

**Stray**

Partial AU because the main setting is the same as DGM, but I brought the time forward to the 21st century, and there will be mafias instead of exorcists.

**Disclaimer: Do not own -man**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda always felt that his roommate was rather odd.

Lately, that oddness was getting contagious.

Two months ago, the boy came knocking at his door three am in the morning with a huge trunk that was ready to explode any minute.

Kanda had put up an advertisement to get a roommate. Not because he was suddenly feeling sociable, but because he was in need of money. However, one should know better than to attempt to wake King Kanda up in the wee hours of the morning.

After ten minutes of relentless knocking, Kanda was ready to answer the door with Mugen by his side. But next thing he knew, his window shattered and an oversized hammer went flying into his living room, narrowly missing him.

A redhead popped through the window, who was rather surprised to see the Japanese boy standing there with sparkly glass bits in his long raven hair.

"Erm, sorry, my hand slipped?" the one-eyed boy said with a large grin.

Full-blown war broke out.

But damn that red-haired boy was good at dodging, quick like a rabbit. So after a while, Kanda decided to stop this murder attempt, because he didn't feel like tearing down the house.

To this day Kanda had no idea what possessed him to allow the crazy redhead in.

The boy with the eye-patch, Kanda later knew that his name was Lavi. Despite his dumb appearance Lavi was actually very intelligent, although Kanda hated to admit it. The redhead had a photographic memory, Kanda had never actually seen him study.

They were quite the polar opposites. Kanda was pretty sure Lavi needed a lethal dose of sugar everyday to keep up with his hyperactivity. And it hurt his eyes every time Kanda looked into the rabbit's room. It took him quite a while to dig Lavi out the last time the documents decided to perform an avalanche.

For reasons unknown, Kanda was being far more tolerant of the redhead than he should. Lavi was actually still in one piece after the incident which involved himself, his large hammer, and the kitchen. Kanda heard Lavi shout " Hiban!", and that was the last he saw of his kitchen.

After more disputes, Kanda felt that he was doing more damage to the apartment than Lavi. He assured himself that was why he wasn't being as angry and murderous as usual when dealing with the rabbit. Kanda was slowly getting used to Lavi and his crazy antics, much to the relief of their terrified neighbours.

That was, until Lavi showed up one night dressed in only his boxers and a pair of bunny ears.

Kanda's brain went dead for a brief moment before he slammed the door back in Lavi's face.

"Awww c'mon Yuu-baby let me in~" Lavi pushed at the door, clinging on to the last gap of hope between the autumn streets and the room.

"You just went out to get some fucking coffee! And you come back three fucking hours later dressed like a gay stripper! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kanda snarled from the other side of the door, pushing back at him.

"I got duped by some guy at the bar, now baby don't leave me out here in the cold~"

"Go freeze up outside you idiot!" Kanda growled before summoning up his energy for one final thrust that slammed the door shut. He heard Lavi stumble off the steps.

They were at just two sides of a door, but he was too distracted to bother about Lavi's protests.

Kanda always knew that Lavi spread the oddball virus to him. He wasn't being himself.

He actually _liked_ the sight of rabbit Lavi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a Lucky centric fic, really.

And I start out with a chapter overflowing with Kanda/Lavi.....

I swear there would be Lucky next chapter.

This is my first fanfic, hope I didn't suck too bad ._.

Review so that I know how I've done?

There can only be 2 possible culprits for Lavi's state no?


	2. Barfly

2. Barfly

Note: I lowered Tyki's age to 22 ,to avoid pedo issues ( no not because of Lavi or Allen)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a week ago that Lavi noticed the man.

He was always sitting there by himself, same seat same kind of vodka martini, one after another. He had wavy black locks that fell over his handsome features, and a tear spot under his golden eyes. His silent still form was an obscure presence in the rowdy backdrop of the bar, just idly looking up at the rising swirls of smoke from his cigarette, as if waiting for someone who never came. Lavi could strike up a conversation with almost anyone, but somehow he could only watch the enigmatic man from a distance. Every night, Lavi lingered on, until all that were left are the trails of smoke mists dispersing into the hazy atmosphere, and a half empty glass sitting on the lone table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier that night_

Tyki laid back against the chair as he blew smoke into the air._ It is all too peaceful now, _he Milleniam Earl had gathered all the Noahs and most of the Akuma here in London, war with the BlackOrder family was drawing near. Half of him was into this war only to mess around, the other half, he couldn't leave the bonds that bound the Noah family so tightly.

It was too quiet now.

He had only arrived in London two weeks ago. Since there still wasn't any orders from the Earl yet he just had to sit around and bide time some where. There was a white haired kid who frequented the bar, taking on and owning all gamblers that came his way. _He mustn't be any regular kid, if he can not only cheat the money but __**keep**__ it too_, Tyki thought.

Then that night, the boy decided to approach Tyki with an offer of a game of poker. The hell he would agree to that, after seeing countless victims before him who shed emo tears of blood. He might be kind of drunk then, but he knew better than to trust that disarming smile and puppy dog eyes.

Still smiling, the boy drew closer, a bit too close for comfort, and whispered in his ear.

_I have an offer you cannot resist._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lavi couldn't help but enter the bar, even though lately he felt that he was behaving like a stalker. He caught sight of a prominent head of white hair. Lavi recalled that he was the new albino kid in school, Allen Walker. It was hard not to notice him, especially when Kanda seemed more pissed off then usual around him. He was quite sure that the two knew each other from before, as it was very out of character for Kanda to mingle with lower class men.

_He must have had a very convincing fake ID_, Lavi thought, he didn't even look fourteen to him. Puberty probably forgot about him and went on with the rest.

Lavi saw from afar that Allen approached the dark-haired man, and_ kiss him_? Or what? It was too dark to see anything properly. The next thing he knew his legs were already moving towards the pair on their own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why hello there aren't you the Allen boy who's always around Yuu?" Lavi called out, "What're you guys doing here, mind if I join in?"

Allen's smile twitched slightly at the sudden intrusion, "I'm just having a game of poker with Mr Mikk here. I don't really think I know you."

"Awww have you forgotten me already, you always see me with Yuu. " Lavi said, wrapping his arm around Allen, "You need four people for poker anyway, so count me in."

"Oh really, it's so dark in here that I can't recognize you."

"Now boy, I don't think you'd wanna do this" Tyki said, the redhead's gonna get eaten alive, "And Allen, just call me Tyki."

"What's the matter? I swear I won't cheat." _That is the problem, _Tyki thought dryly, _that little boy is the master of con men._

Allen sighed, the guy just didn't get the hint, he did not want to engage Lavi in what was about to happen, for he had a conscience.

"Who's the fourth guy?" Lavi asked.

Tyki pointed to a floating parasol with a pumpkin head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The last time I checked, I did _not_ agree to play strip poker with you, boy." Tyki said as he handed over his shirt.

"Well, you do wish to continue our bet don't you, and you're out of cash."

"You can even win a computer?" Lavi said incredulously, pointing to the pumpkin parasol, which was almost left with just the frame.

"I _never _lose at poker." Allen said with an overly sweet-looking smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do now?" Tyki said sheepishly as he lost yet another round, but he was already down to his underwear.

"Well, here's what." Allen said as he brought out two pairs of bunny ears.

"Where did you get those things?" Lavi asked, who was in the same state of undress as Tyki.

"Those nice bunny waitresses gave to me because I'm a good boy." Allen said.

"No, you don't mean we have to wear those right?" Tyki asked.

"You either wear these bunny ears or I'm getting your boxers."

Tyki suddenly felt very exploited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed so fast that Lavi only realised three hours later that he needed to get back to the house as soon as possible, or he would have to sleep in the streets.

Lavi stood up abruptly and walked into a lighter area, that's when he felt a strong grip on his arm. He turned to see a pair of golden eyes fixed on him. Lavi saw a momentary shock of a strange nature in them, and then he let go. Lavi couldn't help but get a little creeped out by the brief but intense emotion, and he ran out of the bar as fast as he could.

It was only until Lavi rushed out of the bar that Allen realized that he forgot to return Lavi his clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Having fun? Tyki." Rhode greeted him outside the bar.

Tyki was very glad that Rhode's appearance meant that there was no way she could get inside the bar, or he would be reminded of the previous incident for the rest of his life. Lero, of course, was threatened into secrecy.

"I guess I'm drunk now, I saw something that could never have happened otherwise." Tyki replied.

"Well then, don't expect me to send you home though. I'm just here to give you the order from the Earl, you'll have to eliminate everyone on this list." Rhode said with a smile.

"That's quite a list." Tyki said as he browsed through.

"Sad, Tyki?"

"Don't ask stupid questions like that."

Although Rhode looked like a ten-year-old girl she was in fact the eldest in the Noah family. Tyki didn't know what she was thinking half the time, but she was the most cunning and manipulative one around, a totally different league from the twin brats who went around shooting random people and the Frankenstein giant with a disturbing fetish for sweets. He had seen the cruel methods that Rhode used on her enemies, anyone who got on her bad side had his full sympathy.

"Isn't this the bar where you first met Cross?" Rhode noted, " And somehow after shots of vodka and molestation he got his way into your pants?"

"It's quite inappropriate for someone of your appearance to say that." Tyki sighed, " And for your information Cross did not take my virginity."

Maybe it was time to break away from his human side and get back to the Noah, but what the white-haired boy said to him before he left still bothered him.

_Cross Marian is back in town._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meep, not enough Lucky action, but I want to develop it progressively.

How's the first try?


End file.
